Evening Fun
by Jessalyn-Laine
Summary: Sequel to Morning Bliss. A smutty femslash two shot about the joys of toys.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited to add a major Author's Note: MY STORY HAS BEEN PLAGIARIZED!!! An "author" on this site by the name of ****Rosette's-Chains has stolen this story and posted it as their own. "The Farm Stay****", ****the story they posted in the Hannah Montana category, is almost identical to this one. They copied both chapters, including all my typos!!! Please send in abuse reports and comments telling this "author" to remove the story. She has STOLEN it from me!**

Summary: A smutty one shot about the joy of toys.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Warnings: Fem-slash. Cursing. Toys (not sure that counts as a warning). BDSM-y

Rating: Hard M.

A.N.: This is the sequel to Morning Bliss. It is not necessary that you read MB before reading this, but I would love it if you would. whips out puppy dog eyes So, I apologize to those that read MB because I deleted the sentence that told you who the other girl was. I had the "Hermione" sentence in there, but I had a sentence in which Hermione screamed out Ginny's name (to show you that is who the other girl is), but it just sounded awkward and forced. I deleted it and forgot I deleted it. My mistake. Ginny is, in fact, the other girl in the fem-slash duo. Heh.

Again, to those that read MB and reviewed it, I love you all. Thank you so much. You made me decide to write this, and I truly appreciate all the kind words.

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been writing it since the day after I posted MB, but then I got slammed by homework and college applications and college application essays (damn those essays!). I haven't had a lot of time for leisurely writing. I've actually been writing this in my English class, awkwardly enough. The girl that sits across the room from me was my inspiration. I would glance at her any time I needed an idea and they would come flooding to me. Ergo, this one shot is dedicated to "Hot Girl Who Sits on the Other Side of the Room".

I had a bitch of a time figuring out how to start this fic, and I'm still not in love with my beginning. With that in mind, on to the toys!

* * *

"So dirty, must have a shower!"

I look up in time to catch a glimpse of my lover's form dashing into the bathroom after a long day in her garden. Apparently she really felt the need for a shower. Perfect, that gives me more time to get ready for her.

I make my way to the back of our flat to our bedroom and grin in anticipation at the events I plan to have take place once my filthy Ginny is squeaky clean again. I move over to the closet and open the box were all our goodies are stored and grab a few assorted items and make my way to our bed. I strip down to nothing and climb on top of the bedspread, grabbing my favorite toys as I go so. I hear the water in the bathroom come to a stop, and I quickly sort out what I grabbed.

Ginny walks into the room wearing nothing but her fuzzy, periwinkle robe and stops when she sees what I'm up to. I am currently innocently holding a box of extra large ribbed condoms in my left hand and a bottle of warming massage oil in my right. I give her the sexiest grin I can muster, the one I know she can't resist and move my eyes up and down her body. "You up for some fun tonight?" I ask her, teasingly.

She grins and slowly, sensually slides her robe off her shoulders to expose her full breasts. She pushes her robe the rest of the way off and lets it glide to the floor, exposing her completely naked body to me. She sexily walks over to our stereo and puts on the clichéd soft music that is completely perfect for both making love and fucking each other senseless. This is going to be an enjoyable night. She makes her way over to the bed and begins to kiss my still grinning mouth. She has the softest lips that drive me so crazy with desire. I find my hand slowly creeping down between our bodies to cup itself around her womanhood.

She moans into my mouth but continues to kiss me. I move my hand over to my neatly sorted piles of toys and grab the nearest ones- the two pairs of handcuffs. Perfect. I slowly lay her down on the bed and spread her arms to the bed posts. I quickly cuff her left wrist to the bed and do the same to her right. I smile a wicked smile and pick up my favorite toy-a clip clamp. "You're going to enjoy this one, baby." I glide my hands down her sexy legs and back up to her nether regions. I gently spread her legs open and move on to her soaking pussy lips. I move my head down and lick my way up her still closed lips until I finally spread them and tongue her clit, preparing it for the toy.

Ginny gasps and tries to move herself closer to my mouth, but I won't let her. I move my hand up and open the tongs of the clamp. I gently rub her clit to stimulate it enough so the clamp can get a good grip. I slowly close the clamp around her swollen, red nub as she screams while a mix of extreme pain and pleasure takes her by surprise. "Holy fucking Christ, Hermione. It hurts so badly, but it feels so fucking good." I chuckle out, "I told you you would love it."

I move my way back up to her cheeks to kiss away her tears and grab the next toy-her favorite 9" (22.86 centimeters) dildo. I grab the box of condoms and take one out. I open the package and place it over the tip of the dildo and slide it all the way down. I place that to the side and grab a bottle of lubricant and pop the top on it. I dole out a generous dollop of the jelly like substance and spread it all over my fingers. "What are you doing?" "Shhhh, my love, just enjoy." Ginny whimpers as I my lubed hand slides over the clit clamp on my way to its final destination. I spread her legs even wider and lift her ass up until my hand is lined up with her anus. I gently probe it and slide one of my lubed fingers slowly into her tight hole.

Ginny whimpers and moans as I add a second finger and begin to scissor her, prepping her for the large dildo. When I feel she is significantly ready, I grab the bottle of lube again and slather some all over the condom covered dildo. I move it to her raw hole and begin to slowly push it in. Ginny's moans gradually grow louder as I move the dildo in farther. It finally goes in to the hilt and I leave it there for a second, letting Ginny's body adjust to it. "Come on, Hermione, stop teasing me and fuck my ass!" I gladly oblige and begin to pump the dildo into her ass.

Moans turn into screams and screams turn into begs as I fuck her faster and faster. "Hermione, Hermione please. Please just finish it. So close, so fucking close. Need the release. Let me have the release!" I jiggle the clit clamp and she screams in pain once more. A few more good pumps and she is crashing down around me, orgasming fast and hard. I take out the dildo and the clit clamp and rub her swollen, abused clit to restart the blood flow. Ginny whimpers and cries as I do so, but I know she loved it. "Oh, Merlin, Hermione. We should do this again soon." I glance up at her, still rubbing her pleasure nub. "What makes you think I'm done with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I move up to the head of the bed and un-cuff her red, bruised wrists. She tried to get out of them while I was fucking her, and this was the result. She rubs her wrists to generate blood flow, and I climb on to the bed next to her. I gently kiss her and slide my hands through her fuck-tussled hair. I kiss her eye lids and her cheeks, her nose and the corners of her mouth until I finally give her a sweet, gentle kiss on her neglected lips. I turn her over on to her knees and move to re-cuff her arms to the bed posts.

I walk back to the other side of the bed, where all the toys are, and pick up the bottle of massage oil. I pour some out on to Ginny's back and rub it sensually over her shoulders and down to her tight ass. I work out all her kinks and knots and slide my way to her stomach. My hands move up to her breasts and soothingly rub the oil over them as I tweak her forgotten nipples. Ginny moans in loving pleasure and sighs into my skilled hands. I move back up to her back and slither my hands over her back, slow and hard. "So nice. Mmmm, so nice." Ginny manages to get out as her mind is over ridden with the feelings I am evoking in her.

I finish my ministrations on her body and move back to the pile of toys to grab our remote control butterfly strap-on. I lift up her legs and put it on to her and slide it in place, making sure the butterfly is snug over her clit. I nod, satisfied and turn it on low. Ginny begins to whimper as the wings beat gently on her labia and clit, stimulating her, sending her waves of pleasure.

I turn up the butterfly and grab my favorite strap on dildo. I put it on myself, place a condom on it, and grab the fluffy, pink whip. I turn back around to face my tortured lover and watch her humping the bed, trying to find enough stimulation to bring her to release. I smack her ass with the whip, "Ah, ah, ah. Stop that. Only I get to bring you to release." Ginny continues to try to get out of her handcuffs and finish herself off, so I am forced to continue to whip her. "Stop (smack) doing (smack) that (smack)!" "Fuck, Hermione. Stop it. Let me finish this. Please, let me finish it!" "You know I can't do that, Ginny. You know I have to fuck you so hard and so slow that you're begging me for death." "Then fucking do it already. Take that dildo and slam it in my leaking pussy and finish me off. I'm begging you."

She sounds so sincere that I do just that- move the butterfly over and slam the strap on deep into her juicy pussy. "Fuck, yes! Fuck, yes!" I move slowly in and out of her pussy, fucking her long and deep and driving her crazy. "Hermione, fuck, Hermione." I continue at my painfully slow speed, fucking her brains out. I move my mouth to her back and kiss my way up it to nibble on her ear as I move my hand down to cover her now un-covered clit. She screams out as the dildo finds its way to her g-spot, and I ram it there over and over, successfully driving her mad with want and desire.

"I can't take it much longer. Let me orgasm. Please, let me cum. Let me scream out my release and then turn the tables and fuck the hell out of you. I'd rather die than not feel this release." That's what I was waiting for. I heard that final sentence and began to ram into her fast and so hard she's going to have bruises tomorrow. I pound into her and clamp her clit between two of my fingers and she finally falls apart, cumming all over the dildo and screaming so loud I know the neighbors are going to complain. I don't stop, though. I continue to fuck her senseless until I can feel her tremble with the beginnings of her third orgasm. I lick my way up her back and rest my head next to her ear. "I love you, Ginny. So fucking much." She explodes one more time and we both collapse on the bed, the dildo still inside her and she still cuffed to the bed posts.


End file.
